1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an angular rate sensor which may be employed in an attitude control system for automotive vehicles, a hand-shake compensating system for video cameras, or a gyroscope of a navigation system for moving objects and a method of improving output characteristics of an angular rate sensor.
2. Background of Related Art
Japanese Patent First Publication Nos. 8-210860, 8-152328, and 6-241815 teach conventional angular rate sensors which include an oscillator mounted on a base through a supporter. The oscillator is vibrated by the Coriolis force produced by the angular rate acting thereon during excitation, which is monitored to determine the angular rate.
Such angular rate sensors, as will be discussed later in detail, encounter several problems leading to errors of sensor outputs which will result in lack of reliability and confidence of sensor operations.